A semiconductor component includes a semiconductor substrate containing various semiconductor devices and integrated circuits. Typically, the semiconductor substrate comprises a semiconductor die, that has been singulated from a semiconductor wafer. For example, a chip scale semiconductor component includes a semiconductor die provided with support and protective elements, and an external signal transmission system. Semiconductor components can also include multiple semiconductor substrates in a stacked or planar array. For example, a system in a package (SIP) includes multiple semiconductor dice packaged in a plastic body. A semiconductor component can also include a support substrate, such as a module substrate, a test substrate, or a printed circuit board, configured to electrically engage a semiconductor substrate.
As semiconductor components become smaller and have higher input/output configurations, different types of interconnects have been developed for implementing different signal transmission systems. Interconnects can be formed “on” the semiconductor substrate for transmitting signals in x and y directions. Interconnects can also be formed “in” the semiconductor substrate for transmitting signals in a z direction, or “external” to the semiconductor substrate for transmitting signals in x, y and z directions.
For example, surface interconnects, such as conductors “on” a circuit side of the semiconductor component, can be used to electrically connect the integrated circuits with terminal contacts on the circuit side. Via interconnects, such as metal filled vias formed “in” the semiconductor substrate, can be used to electrically connect the integrated circuits to terminal contacts on a back side of the semiconductor substrate. Wire interconnects, such as wires bonded to the semiconductor substrate, can be used to electrically connect the integrated circuits to “external” terminal contacts on a support substrate for the component.
In fabricating semiconductor components, particularly chip scale components, interconnects having a high electrical conductivity and a low parasitic capacitance provide the best performance in the signal transmission system. In addition, it is advantageous for interconnects to be capable of fabrication in dense arrays using conventional equipment and techniques. Further, it is advantageous for interconnects to require as little space and additional elements as possible. In this regard, each of the different types of interconnects has advantages and disadvantages.
One significant advantage of via interconnects is that they occupy space in the semiconductor substrate that is otherwise unused. This facilitates the fabrication of small, highly integrated semiconductor components. The disadvantages of via interconnects include a relatively low electrical conductivity, a relatively high capacitance, and a relatively low reliability, particularly with temperature cycling. In addition, via interconnects can require expensive fabrication techniques, such as the filling of vias using seed and plating metallization equipment.
On the other hand, wire interconnects require additional space and insulation, but have a higher electrical conductivity, and a lower capacitance, than via interconnects. In addition, wire interconnects can be made using mature, economical and robust wire bonding processes and equipment.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for fabricating semiconductor components with through wire interconnects. The through wire interconnects are hybrids, which combine aspects of both via interconnects and wire interconnects. In addition, the present invention is directed to semiconductor components, including chip scale components, wafer scale components, stacked components, and interconnect components having through wire interconnects fabricated using the method and the system.